


Dancing

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7860553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas goes to find Sam to apologize after an argument. He never expected to find Sam in his room dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Some time ago, Sam had disappeared. Cas didn’t know where he went but, considering the small argument they had, he felt like it was time to find him. Maybe apologize as the argument had been just as much his fault as it had been Sam’s. He was still getting used to this, to being in a relationship, and it was difficult at times. The argument had been about a hunt Sam had gone on by himself and had come back hurt. Before he’d gone, he’d refused to allow Cas to come with him as he was still human. Cas had said a few things he regretted now.

As Cas walked the bunker, music drew him to the bedrooms. Sam’s door was closed but he could hear the music through it. It was gentle and soothing, full of emotion as the melody danced and coiled in the silence. He debated with himself for a moment whether he should open the door. Sam obviously wanted privacy, having closed his door. Would it be a violation were he to walk in, even to apologize?

While Cas debated, the music changed. The melody turned to something steady, like a heartbeat. He recognized the piece as a waltz. Some of the music over the years had caught his interest and classical was one of them. He listened for a moment, a small smile tugging at his lips. Then he decided to open the door.

He moved quietly, just in case Sam was asleep or something. Cas glanced at the bed at first but it was empty. Then movement caught his attention. It was Sam, his arms up and curved as if he held an invisible partner in his arms. His body turned gracefully on the second and fourth beats of each measure, his feet making a pattern on the floor. His eyes were closed and the same small smile tugged at his lips. Cas watched Sam, entranced to see him dancing.

“Hey Cas,” Sam said when he opened his eyes and caught sight of him. He dropped his arms, ducking his head sheepishly as a light flush bloomed high in his cheeks. “So, uh, what’s up?”

“Why are you embarrassed that I saw you dancing?” Cas asked, sidestepping the question and the apology he’d wanted to make. “You were beautiful.”

“I don’t need Dean giving me shit for knowing how to dance,” Sam replied, shrugging a shoulder though he still wouldn’t quite meet Cas’s eyes. “And ballroom dancing at that. But Jess wanted to learn and I couldn’t say no to her. It was fun.”

Cas moved forward and cupped Sam’s face with one hand. He put gentle pressure on Sam’s face until he met his eyes then smiled. Sam smiled back at him, relief bleeding through the embarrassment. One hand came up and rested over Cas’s, thumb stroking over the back of his hand.

“Dance with me?” Sam asked, sounding small and vulnerable. “Call it my apology for treating you like a child earlier.”

“I was the one who was going to apologize,” Cas said, shaking his head and sighing. “I said hurtful things that weren’t warranted.”

“So we’re both sorry and we understand where the other was coming from,” Sam said then leaned down to press a kiss to Cas’s lips. “Apology accepted. Now, come on, dance with me.”

The song changed again, this time to a different classical piece. Cas didn’t immediately recognize this one. He considered for a moment longer then nodded. Sam gave him a relieved and grateful smile then arranged their arms. Sam waited a few beats, his lips moving as he counted. Then, he led them through the first steps of the waltz he’d been dancing on his own. Cas stumbled a moment before falling into the rhythm.

“There you go,” Sam said, pulling Cas closer so that their bodies pressed together from hips to chests. “Just move with me, Cas.”

“This is surprisingly relaxing,” Cas said, looking down for a moment before meeting Sam’s eyes. What he saw there made him catch his breath. He knew Sam had strong feelings for him but never before had he seen the sheer _love_ that shone from Sam’s eyes now. He felt like he was falling as he stared into Sam’s eyes, like the floor was dropping out from beneath him. And it made him feel like he was flying again.

“Cas?” Sam asked, curious about what he saw on Cas’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Cas replied, voice full of wonder. “Absolutely nothing is wrong, Sam. This is perfect. And it made me realize how much I love you.”

“I love you, Cas,” Sam replied after several silent moments, voice thick with emotion. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Cas’s. “I love you.”

They continued dancing in silence as the music segued from one piece to another. It was home and family and safe and belonging. In this moment, both knew that no matter what trials might come or what arguments might happen, they had this moment to show the strength of love between them. To show that they could weather anything as long as they trusted in and loved each other.


End file.
